The Wedding Of Weddings
by WhenTheThunderRumbles
Summary: Malec's wedding ! Basically it is what it says! :D Please review and enjoy x !
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm typing this on my iPod whilst in the car so sorry for any spelling mistakes. This is just a short story on Magnus and Alec's wedding, so enjoyyyyy x please review x

MPOV  
"Isabelle !" I yelled from my place in front of the mirror in the institute " I need your help on glitter " I explain, frowning as I looked at the pots of glitter in front of me ... Wait... There wasn't enough selection " Isabelle ! I don't have enough glitter " just then Isabelle stumbled into view, her hair up in a intricate bun and a strapless crimson gown.  
" What do you mean you don't have enough glitter ?" She demanded, looking confused as I pointed towards the jars.  
" 29 different colours of glitter isn't enough colours of glitter for mine and Alec's wedding " I said, my voice sounding slightly sad at this fact but also panicked. Isabelle sighed, giving me a look.

" Mags your just panicking because it's your wedding. Alec is going to love you with 29 pots of glitter or without, it doesn't make a difference. Who else are you going to be trying to impress ?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip. I looked back at the pots and sighed .  
" No one but Alec " I replied and she nodded, smiling brightly at me.

"Exactly " she replied, then walked over adjusting my black suit which was coated in blue and purple glitter in different shapes. She reached up moving a strand of hair that had fallen in front of my cat eyes. I laughed lightly at how pinickety she was.  
" right, you calm down, choose a colour preferably one that goes with your suit but don't panic. I need to go see Alec, god knows how he's holding up " she explained, grabbing her small bunch of flowers and pecking my cheek before rushing out of the room.

IPOV  
I knocked on Alec's door and walked in, smiling as I saw Jace lounging on the bed, looking completely relaxed. I looked away and up at Alec who was pacing the room slightly, he stopped and smiled weakly  
" quit worrying Alec, you're worse than Magnus " I admitted and he frowned  
" what's he worried about ?"  
" glitter " I replied simply, sorting Alec's tousled hair " I've only just sorted your hair " I complained but I knew it was because he was worried and nervous, he would often pull at his hair when he was

" sorry " he mumbled and I shook my head, a way of saying don't worry. Once I had sorted him out I stepped back.  
" why you look like a very handsome fellow " I complimented " and be happy, you deserve it " he smiled at me and I smiled back before giving him a huge hug " I love you Alec " he laughed lightly, hugging me back tightly.  
" I love you too Isabelle " he replied and I grinned before frowning letting Go of him and sighing at Jace.  
" what ?" He asked, seeing me look at him.  
" You're the best man, you're ament to help Alec get ready " I explained and he smirked, sitting up  
" That may be true fair Isabelle but I would dread to think of the horrible mess I would make of his hair " he replied, standing up as a knock sounded at the door. I looked at both of them before walking over and opening it.  
Maryse smiled at me and walked into the room, grinning as she saw Alec. I smiled, closing the door as she walked over hugging him tightly.  
" I can't believe this is happening " she admitted, stepping back and looking at Alec in his suit before frowning " I couldn't convince your father to come " she said, looking up at him as he shook his head.  
" I don't want him here anyway " he muttered and I frowned.  
" Alec, don't say that "  
"Well it's true I don't want him at my wedding " he repeated looking over at me. I looked down shrugging  
" fine" I stood up, looking at everyone " ok are we ready, it's time to start. Alec you have to go down and wait at the alter " I ordered and he laughed.  
" one last sibling hug " he said and I grinned running over and hugging him tightly  
" good luck I guess ?" He smirked and nodded heading out the room.

Mpov  
Finally ! I thought as Jace knocked on the door asking if I was ready.  
In the end I decided that all 29 pots of glitter made a good colour mixed together, unfortunately, that did mean I had made a catastrophic mess on the floor and table.  
" how much glitter do you need ?" Jace smirked, heading out of the room. I rolled my eyes, checking my hair quickly before rushing out after Jace.  
" more than this " I replied, smiling brightly as I saw Izzy bound towards us " lady Isabelle, how is my fine husband to be ?" I asked and she tapped her nose.  
" I'm not saying anything, just that he is very nervous " she admitted linking her arm around Jaces. " me and Jace will walk down first and then you " she explained and I smiled nodding.  
" you've planned this a lot " I noted and she smiled.  
" of course if I'm not getting married then I wanted to plan this one " she stated before walking down the stairs with Jace.  
Once they had gone I started pacing, he soft music making it's way to me. My heart was practically hammering against my Chest as I breathed deeply trying to calm down, why was I getting so nervous and stressed. Alec loves you and you love him nothing will go wrong, I told myself, my hands clammy and swear as I slowly walked down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I grinned seeing Tessa waiting for me.  
" I thought as you don't have a dad to lead you down the aisle, I would " she explained in whispered words. I took her arm and smiled  
" this means a lot, thank you Tessa " I whispered back, gripping her am so tightly I was worried she would let go.

Ipov  
The church part of the institute was ornately decorated, gold bunting and lights with ivory roses and petals lining the floor and pews. Alec was at the aisle, smiling nervously as he watched me and Jace make our way toward him. The perimeter of the room was lined with witch lights casting the only light in the room apart from the small golden fairy lights that hung from the roof.  
I let go of Jaces arm. He walked toward Alec standing slightly behind him as I turned and went to the opposite side. Just then everyone's heads turn and I look up grinning as I see Magnus his arm linked with Tessas and a multicoloured mix of glitter in his hair.

***********  
Hehehe Cliffhanger ! Ish but anyways I will continue it in chapter twoooo please reviewwwww MALEC ! Sorry this chapter is so short :( but it felt longer when I was writing it haha


	2. Chapter 2

HEY, FELT LIKE PUTTING THIS WHOLE AUTHORS NOTE IN CAPITALS BECAUSE I LIKE SEEEEEEEEINGGG THE BIG LETTERS ! ANYWAY, SORRY I TOOK FOREVER BUT HERE IS THE CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY. IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN PLEASE DONT READ IT :D HATERS GONNA HATE.

Mpov  
I grinned as I stopped opposite Alec. He looked so perfect ... But then Alec was perfect, flawless in everyway. Perfect for me. Tessa passed my hand to Alec and he entwined his fingers with mine smiling nervously at me. Tessa walked away sitting down on the front row of the pews. Looking around I realised how many people Izzy had invited half of them I didn't even know, so I was hoping she had some idea who they were.  
I turned back as the priest started talking, really I didn't care what he had to say, I just wanted him to get to the I do's and be done with it then go party all night and eventually collapse into bed with Alec. I glanced at Izzy who was grinning from eye to eye and looked so excited and happy that it might has well have been here wedding as well. I turned back and repeated the words he said to me before starting on my vows.  
" Today is mostly an ordinary day….the sun rose, babies were born, people slept in and we just so happened to be getting married.  
But the not-so ordinary part is how we are making promises to each other for the rest of our days, no matter how ordinary or unusal they may be. So I promise to you:  
to always laugh with you and to never go to bed angry. I promise I will try and cut back on the amount of glitter I use as well as the amount of coffee I drink.  
I will forever comfort you, if you are forced into wearing a colour that isn't black and will be there for you through it all.  
You are my life, from now and forever and I will remember that loves means ""I think differently ""and not "" you're wrong ""  
Alexander you are the key to my heart." I finished and breathed deeply, my hands shaking slightly as I looked Alec in the eye who was smiling softly with a slight tinge of crimson on his cheeks from embarrassment.

IPOv  
I listened intently to what Magnus said as his vows before grinning once he had finished. I was so glad Alec had finally found someone who brought him out of his shell made him more himself than he had ever been before and that Alec would get to spend the rest of his life with Magnus. I looked over at Alec, who was seemingly blushing, and gave a encouraging smile as he breathed in very quickly before saying his vows in return.  
" Today is not necessarily an ordinary day ... People will be lying in, people will be buying fast food. But there'll be people who are just like us and today is not ordinary but also extraordinary and that's why today I am saying these vows to you. I promise you to always be there for you, through it all. I will try and wear more colours and stop stealing your coffee. I'll love you forever and always. Magnus you are the key to my heart " he finished and I grinned as he looked at me looking nervous even though it was over.  
The priest chuckled lightly as Churh and Chairman Meow plodded down the isle, church slower than chairman and his ears flat back. It reflected Magnus's and Alec's personalitys, chairman was crazy and strange like Magnus where as Church was grumpy and unsociable like Alec. They both stopped and lay on the floor, church lying on his back squashing the gold cushion with the small black worry wrong on it. I rushed forward and took the rings from both their backs, one being the black worry ring for Alec and the other being a silver intricately decorated ring for Magnus.  
The priest smiled as I walked back, passing the rings to the opposite person.  
" do you Alexander Gideon Lightwood, take Magnus Bane as your lawful wedded Husband ?" He asked and I noticed Alec look at Magnus holding his hand and he nodded.  
" I do " he replied, glancing quickly back at me before slipping the small ring on Magnus's hand.  
" Do you, Magnus Bane, take Alexander Gideon Lightwood as your lawfully wedded husband ?" He questioned and Alec grinned, nodding his head vigorously, causing a lot of glitter fall from his hair to the floor. I laughed lightly but smiled as he slipped the ring onto Alecs thin fingers.

" I do " he replied and there were a few cheers that went up, whilst I went back to where I was stood behind Magnus before. The priest smiled and looked from one to the other

" You may now Kiss ... Your Husband ?" he smirked, not sure on what to say. Magnus laughed as well but quickly kissed Alec wrapping his arms around his neck. Yhe kept kissing until it became Awkward and I ended up having to split them apart from each other.

" Gees, wait for tonight before you go crazy " I joked as everyone started heading out the room " I mean we need to party first " I exclaimed, rushing out of the room and ushering everyone towards the reception, which me and Maryse had Decorated.

MPOV

I laughed as Isabelle ran off. I don't think I had ever been this happy before, But it felt Like I had finally accomplished something in my life.

" I swear she's more excited then we are " I admitted, briefly kissing him whilst taking his hadn in mine. I smiled seeing Izzy ushering everyone into the hall for the reception. I walked in and I swear my Jaw dropped to the floor. It looked stunning, the ceiling was coated in countless numbers of twinkling lights handing from corner to corner pinned to the ceiling. Pieces of Tinted gold ribbon hung from them draping down into the room, it was like in a dream all gold and faded at the edges as if it was unreal.

" This is Amazing " I heard Alec murmur and I nodded in agreement. A few flowers surrounded the edges of the room and tables were placed around the room. The table decoration involving faded gold material draped over them with sprinkles of glitter everywhere and the chairs tied with similar coloured fabric. People started finding their seats which Izzy had sorted for us as well and I noticed the giant glitter ball hanging above the dance floor.

" That's too right " I agreed, going to the head table and sitting down. Alec sat next to me, Isabelle on his other side, with Maryse at the end. I grinned as Tessa headed towards us, The Chairman in her arms as she sat on the free side of me.

" Let's get this party started !" She called and I heard Izzy cheer in agreement as the music started and the food started being unveiled in waves.

**Sorry this one was so short it was only 1,199 words, which is rubbish even for my standards BUT on the brightside it does mean I can carry on into the third chapter. This one also took longer than I expected as I was SOOOOOOOOOOOO busy and tired hence why mu writing in this is utterly crap. anyway please review even if you realllllyyy hated it. haha x WhenTheThunderRumbles x**


End file.
